Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/Koszmar zwany życiem
Nim spojrzysz łaskawym okiem na owe opowiadanie, wyjaśnijmy sobie spraw kilka: · - Historii owej akcja dzieje się podczas fabuły filmu pierwszego, · - Czkawka i kompanija jego mają po latek 15, · - Wyżej wymieniony bohater jest tradycyjnie deczko niemrawy, · - Co do Hiccstrida sami obaczycie, · - Postaram się żem nie skakać ze skrajności w inną skrajność, ale miejcie baczanie na to, iż owy fan fikszyn może być radosny, lecz i smutny zarazem, · - Zalecam wam obadanie innych moich przemyśleń na temat Jak Swe Smoczydło Okiełznać (czy jakoś tak…), · - Wszelkich starań dołożę, aby jak najoryginalniej było, · - Psst… notka dla tych co drzewiej namiętnie Przybysza autorstwa mego czytali! Słyszeliście może przypadkiem, iż od miesięcy pięciu ciąg jego jest dalszy? Bo mam wrażenie, że niektórzy nie wiedzą :/ (czytaj ¾ czytających), · - Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam to bardzo. · - A komu nie temu hańba! Prolog Istnieją ludzie, którzy narzekają na swe życie. Argumentują to tym, że każdy dzień to rutyna, że ludzie wokół są podli, że mogłoby być lepiej i tak dalej. Istniał jednak chłopiec, który po usłyszeniu ich jęków, najprawdopodobniej zaniósłby się śmiechem. Nie dlatego, że był nieczuły, wręcz przeciwnie. Był to piętnastolatek o złotym sercu. Jednak jeśli dla tych ludzi przeszkadzało ich życie, to po wejściu w skórę Czkawki woleliby rzucić się z klifu po jakimś tygodniu niż męczyć się kolejny dzień. Mieszkał on na wyspie o wdzięcznej nazwie Berk. Piękne miejsce, zamieszkałe przez momentami trochę oschłych, ale walecznych i odważnych wikingów. Czkawka był nieco inny. Nie był umięśniony tak jak reszta mieszkańców, nie czuł specjalnej chęci do walki. No i nie zabijał smoków. Każdy kto chciał zasłużyć na szacunek na Berk, musiał zabijać te groźne stworzenia. Najróżniejsze gatunki, im więcej, tym lepiej. A on nie chciał ich zabijać. Czuł, że to nie są potwory, tak jak sadzili inni. Owszem, często napadały na wioskę, ale jednak miał przeczucie, że nie robią tego z własnej woli. Niestety, wikingowie nie podzielali jego zdania. Nie przemawiały do nich jego inteligencja, kreatywność, czy po prostu dobroć. Liczyła się tylko siła. Z tego powodu Czkawka był poniżany i nielubiany. Praktycznie w nikim nie miał oparcia. Jego ojciec, Stoik, nie tylko nie okazywał swemu synowi ojcowskiej miłości, ale był też nim często rozczarowany. A matka? Valka, bo tak się nazywała, ostatni raz była widziana wiele lat temu. Została porwana przez smoka, kiedy jej synek był jeszcze bardzo mały. Nikt nie miał najmniejszej wątpliwości, że jest już martwa. Rówieśnicy młodzieńca najbardziej dawali mu się we znaki. Było ich tylko kilku, a jednak sprawiali wrażenie jeźdźców apokalipsy. Sączysmark - silny, zapatrzony w siebie kuzyn Czkawki. Najgorszy z całej tej grupki. Egoista, idiota i wyjątkowo irytujący. Chłopak starał się unikać go jak ognia, aby nie narażać się na jego głupie uwagi, Śledzik - najprawdopodobniej jedyny przyjaciel Czkawki. W grupie zachowywał się jak reszta, ale poza nią był w porządku. Inteligentny, lecz tchórzliwy. W teorii znał smoki jak nikt inny, Szpadka - przygłupia osoba od demolki. Tak naprawdę niewiele gorsza od Sączysmarka, Mieczyk - brat bliźniak wyżej wymienionej. Jeszcze gorszy, Astrid - blond wojowniczka o niezwykłej odwadze i bardzo dużych umiejętnościach bojowych. Była przy tym tak piękna, że wszyscy jej koledzy byli w niej zakochani. Nie inaczej było z Czkawką, jednak z czasem jej docinki skutecznie go zniechęciły. I to byli właśnie oni. Cała reszta wioski albo go ignorowała, albo zachowywała się podobnie. Był jeszcze Pyskacz, miejscowy kowal i najlepszy przyjaciel Stoika Ważkiego, wodza całej tej wioski. Czkawka miał objąć wodzowanie, gdy dorośnie, ale nawet jego ojciec miał co do tego wątpliwości. Pyskacz był swego rodzaju mentorem chłopaka, który pracował u niego w kuźni jako czeladnik. W odróżnieniu od innych był pozytywnie nastawiony do Czkawki. Nigdy go nie obrażał. Gdyby tylko wiedzieli o pewnym sekrecie przyszłego wodza… Next powinien być jeszcze dzisiaj (piątek), ale obawiam się, że trochę późno. Cóż, grill się sam nie złoży... Przepraszam, ale jednak jutro. Rozdział 1. Tego dnia najzwyczajniej w świecie szwendał się po wyspie. Z resztą jak zwykle. Z wiadomych przyczyn unikał wioski i ogółem ludzi. O dziwo jednak, takie życie samotnika mu odpowiadało. Tak go owe szwendanie się wciągnęło, że nie zauważył jak zapadł wieczór. Był dosyć daleko od domu, więc zaczął biec. Nie bał się ciemności, ani nawet tego, co mogło się w tych mrokach lasu czaić. Mogło go coś rozszarpać, zjeść lub zabić. Z takim życiem jak jego było mu to po części obojętne. Nie miał po prostu ochoty na wysłuchiwanie kolejnego kazania od swego ,,nadopiekuńczego” ojca. Dojście do domu zajęło mu około dziesięciu minut. Słyszał jak w środku krząta się Stoik. Czyżby martwił się o los swego syna? Czyżby z tego powodu nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu? Tia… wersja z hemoroidami w tyłku i problemami z siedzeniem była bardziej prawdopodobna, niż zaprzątanie sobie przez wodza głowy Czkawką. Jednak synowi Stoika to nie przeszkadzało. Przyzwyczaił się. Wszedł do środka bez pukania. - Oh, jesteś – przywitał się wódz. – Już myślałem, że uciekłeś z domu albo coś ci się stało. - Powiedz po prostu, że miałeś taką nadzieję – powiedział do siebie w myślach Czkawka, po czym dodał na głos. – Jak widać żyję i mam się dobrze. Tylko spacerowałem i odrobinę się zagapiłem z czasem. Jego ojciec nie zareagował. Usiadł za to na krześle i przyjął postawę pewną powagi. Chłopak widział, że szykuje się coś niemiłego. - Usiądź, synu. Mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości. Zgodnie z poleceniem usadowił się na krześle. - Jaka jest zła? – przeszedł do rzeczy Czkawka. - Cóż, za dwa dni zaczynasz smocze szkolenie. Wiem, że nie umiesz lub jak wolisz, nie chcesz zabijać smoków, ale jesteś synem wodza. I musisz się tego nauczyć. Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział bardzo stanowczo, jakby mówił do któregoś ze swoich ludzi, a nie do członka rodziny. - A ta dobra wiadomość? – spytał sceptycznie chłopak. - Niedługo przypłyną do nas goście. To mój stary przyjaciel, również wódz. Będziemy musieli przedyskutować parę drobnych spraw. - A jaki to ma związek ze mną? Stoik chwilę się zastanowił jak przekazać synowi wiadomość. - Przypłynie z nim jego córka – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. - Nazywa się Anna i jest w twoim wieku. Myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnicie. Czkawka także się uśmiechnął. - W końcu jakaś miła odmiana – pomyślał. Stoik nagle spoważniał. - Tylko nie próbuj jej tam bajerować! Hm, no chyba, że sama to zrobi. Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Przestań, tato. Założę się, że nawet na mnie nie spojrzy. Zdziwiła go nieco odpowiedź syna. Wiedział, że ma on dość niską samoocenę, ale nie sądził, że jest aż tak źle. Wstali ze swych siedzisk. Rozmowa zakończona. - To ja już może pójdę spać – powiedział z udawanym zmęczeniem Czkawka. Nie usłyszał dobranoc. Nigdy tak nie było. Wszedł po schodach i zamknął za sobą drzwi od pokoju. Nie chciał jednak iść spać. Miał jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia tego wieczoru. Poczekał kilka minut aż jego ojciec poszedł do swojej sypialni i zasnął. Dopiero wtedy mógł zacząć działać. Wziął kosz z rybami, leżący w kącie za biurkiem, a następnie wyskoczył przez okno. Wylądował miękko na trawie. Było ciemno, mógł działać w miarę swobodnie. Poprawił kosz, który zarzucił na plecy, i udał się z powrotem do lasu. Ktoś tam na niego czekał. *** Co prawda było już późno i szanse, że ktoś nie spał o tej porze oprócz niego były śmiesznie małe, ale i tak po drodze oglądał się za siebie kilka razy. Nic z resztą dziwnego. Gdyby któryś z wikingów dowiedział się o jego małym sekrecie… W końcu doszedł do celu. Krucze Urwisko. Miejsce zapomniane, całkowicie niesłusznie. Otoczone przez klify, małe jeziorko sprawiało o tej porze naprawdę niesamowite wrażenie. Czkawka rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swego przyjaciela. - Szczerbata mordko! – zawołał. Po chwili poczuł na plecach ciepły oddech jakiegoś stworzenia. - Nie myślałeś chyba, że do ciebie nie przyjdę. Odwrócił się. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami ujrzał parę dużych, zielonych oczu z ogromnymi czarnymi źrenicami. Normalny człowiek zacząłby uciekać na widok czarnego jak noc smoka. Pamiętajmy jednak, że Czkawka był… inny. - Przyniosłem ci coś, żebyś mi tu czasem nie padł z głodu, żarłoku – powiedział chłopak, zdejmując z pleców kosz pełen ryb. Smok wystawił język i natychmiast wsadził łeb do środka, celem pożarcia całej zawartości. Siedzący obok wiking lekko się zaśmiał. Widok Nocnej Furii z pyskiem w koszu na ryby był dość nietypowy. Czkawka obejrzał całego smoka, który przy świetle księżyca wyglądał naprawdę wyjątkowo ze swymi połyskującymi, czarnymi łuskami i parą skrzydeł (także czarnych). Westchnął gdy spojrzał na ogon. W końcu sam pozbawił smoka jednej lotki. Jednak kiedy darował smokowi życie, a następnie się z nim zaprzyjaźnił szybko dorobił dla niego drugą lotkę w kuźni. Niewiele brakowało, a Pyskacz o wszystkim by się dowiedział. Dorobił także siodło, które było już na grzbiecie tego sympatycznego stworzenia, ale chłopak jakoś nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, aby spróbować na nim latać. - No, Szczerbatku, trochę sobie dzisiaj pojadłeś. Smok zawarczał przyjaźnie w odpowiedzi. Nagle, gdy wiking podnosił się z ziemi, Nocna Furia gwałtownie wciągnęła go na swój grzbiet. - Szczerbatek, nie, nie, NIE! Za późno. Smok wzniósł się w powietrze. Niewiele brakowało, a Czkawka zleciałby ze swego wierzchowca już na samym początku. Szybko się jednak ogarnął, włożył stopy w strzemienia i postanowił wypróbować nowy ogon. Przez pierwsze kilka chwil sterowanie sprawiało ogromne trudności. Ostatecznie jednak chłopakowi udało się opanować swego latającego przyjaciela. Trochę praktyki i był w stanie bez problemu latać między drzewami. - Zobaczmy jak wygląda Berk nocą – zaproponował. – Co ty na to? Nie musiał dwa razy powtarzać. Gdy tylko ujrzał wioskę, szczęka dosłownie mu opadła. Widok był przepiękny. Nie sądził, że jego dom może być tak cudowny. W pewnym momencie zauważył jakiegoś człowieka. Stał koło jakiegoś domu i najwidoczniej podziwiał widoki. Czkawka po chwili rozpoznał, że była to Astrid. Ta niestety również miała doskonały wzrok. Gdy tylko ujrzała Nocną Furię, wstała zszokowana. Zdziwienie wojowniczki było tym większe, że dojrzała siedzącego na nim człowieka. - Nocna Furia! – krzyknęła. Wikingowie zaczęli wybiegać ze swych domostw. Jednak chłopak już tego nie widział. Leciał z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku miejsca, z którego wyruszyli. - Było blisko – odetchnął, gdy wylądowali. – Nasza Astrid chyba mnie nie rozpoznała. A jeśli tak, to bogowie miejcie mnie w swej opiece! Zeskoczył ze Szczerbatka. - Lepiej będzie jak gdzieś się schowasz. Jeśli wikingowie wyruszą jutro na poszukiwania, to może być nieciekawie. Smok kiwnął głową. Chłopak chciał już odejść, ale Nocna Furia rzuciła się na niego. Zaczęła oblizywać swego pana. - Nie, Szczerbatek. Przestań! W końcu przestał. Wiking był cały mokry, a jego brązowe włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie. Nie był jednak zły. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że moim jedynym przyjacielem będzie smok, wiesz? – zagadał Czkawka. Nocna Furia wyszczerzyła swoje zęby. Wyglądała w tym momencie jak ósmy cud świata. Pożegnali się, a następnie wiking, zabrawszy kosz, udał się w stronę wioski. W lesie było bardzo cicho. Za cicho… Nagle usłyszał jak coś poruszyło się w krzakach. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania